Thanks to you Miss Hyuga
by ChucklePieee
Summary: When Naruto ends up in the hospital for not taking proper care of himself, the hokage assigns the boy a caretaker by the name of Hinata Hyuga. Adult or ShippudenHinata x FirstPartNaruto. CRACK.


**A/N: I got this idea while I was at school. My mom walked into my class and handed me my backpack. (since I forgot it at home) When I overheard some guys calling my mom hot. I flipped them off and they just laughed and slapped me on the back (WHY AM I ALWAYS FRIENDZONED!?) *sigh* anyway thank those pervy guys for this fanfiction.**

**Now on to the story!**

When Naruto woke up, he knew it was going to be one of those days...

Gritting his teeth the blonde boy fought back the first waves of sharp aches and stings that went through his body, his muscles were incredibly sore due to the grueling training session he had the other day and _It hurt like hell._

Naruto groaned, he also felt nauseous and hot, which probably had something to do with his lack of proper nutrition.

Grunting, Naruto decided to use up the last bit of his strength to sneak in a few more pushups before he went to the academy. -_If I start getting too comfortable I'll never earn the title of hokage!- _

The thought strengthened his resolve, and despite his body's protests, Naruto strapped his legs to the bed and began.

"_86."_

"_87"_

"_88"_

Naruto felt lightheaded already, and winced at the excruciating pain building up in his tired body._ "Don't give up now!" _Naruto growled to himself._ "Just a little more!"_

"_89"_

"_90"_

His vision grew blury and his blue eyes glazed over.

"91"

"92…"

When Naruto realized that he was about to pass out, he Immediatley unstrapped his legs from the bed and started crawling toward the door.

He made it as far as the kitchen before he was knocked unconcious.

~O~

Iruka smiled at his students as they piled into his classroom, ready and eager to learn.

_Although some students were more eager to learn than others_. Iruka sighed, glancing at the horde of fangirls hovering around Sasuke. They were probably more interested in the brooding Uchiha rather than ninja training.

The chunnin sighed and pulled out the attendance sheet. "Okay class take your seats now so I can take attendance." Iruka ordered to the class, more specifically to the girls crowding around Sasuke.

They all pouted and went back to their seats, silently glaring at Ino and Sakura who got their early enough to be able to have the prevelige of sitting next to the handsome Uchiha.

Iruka began to go through all the names on the list until he reached the name of a certain knuckle headed ninja.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Iruka asked the class after having called out the boy's name five times.

"That idiot!?" Sakura screeched in an annoying voice. "He's so stupid he probably forgot where the school was!"

Everyone laughed at Sakura's lame joke and Iruka silently rolled his eyes. Naruto never missed a day of school. Something had to have happened_. "I wonder if he's sick?"_ Iruka thought worriedly.

He decided then that he'd check up on the boy once class was over.

"Alright, since that's everybody let'start today's lesson."

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Iruka had a bad feeling when he reached Naruto's apartment.

It was eerily quiet and Naruto was the type of person that could never stay quiet for toon long.

Iruka knocked on the door a few times, and didn't receive an answer. The chunnin started to get worried_**. "Naruto!?" **_Iruka called out in the loudest voice he could muster. "Open the door!"

_Still nothing..._

Panicking, Iruka kicked the door open and found Naruto passed out on the floor.

Immediatley the man rushed to the boy's side, and hauled him over his back.

Without wasting another second, Iruka immediatley fled to the hospital.

~O~

"The boy is malnourished and suffering from extreme dehydration, not to mention chakra exhaustion and a severe strain on his muscles." The doctor studied the unconscious jinchuriki on the bed. "I guess it's _lucky_ that you managed to find him when you did." The doctor stated in a falsley sweet tone.

Iruka didn't miss the doctor sarcastic tone and silently glared at the woman. "When should he regain concioussness?"

"_Unfortunately _any second now." The doctor sneered, walking outside the room.

"_Nngh_."

Iruka immediatley hopped up off his chair and hurried over to the disoriented boy's side.

Naruto glanced up at his worried sensei with a tired grin. "What's up Iruka Sensei?"

Iruka glared at the grinning boy then proceeded to smack him upside the head.

"Stop it Iruka sensei! HEY! _**ouch!**_ _What was that for_!?"

The chunnin fixed the sulking boy with a heavy glare. "You almost got yourself killed!"

Said boy stopped for a second, as if just realizing that he was in the hospital_. "Really?_ How did I do that?"

"You're body almost shut down from all the strain you put it through!" Iruka took a calming breath of air as he sat back down. "You can't push yourself so hard Naruto."

"Indeed he shouldn't."

Iruka gasped upon the appearance of the hokage. "H-Hokaga-Sama! What are you doing here!?"

The elderly Hokage held up his hand to quiet the startled chunnin while making his way over to the bedridden boy. "How are you feeling Naruto?"

Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head. "Like crap!"

The old man grunted in acknowledgment and handed Naruto a paper. The blonde looked at it quizickally. "What's this?"

"It's information about the caretaker I assigned for you."

Iruka and Naruto's mouths dropped to the floor.

**A/N: Yeah it's a little short, but I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to favorite/review!**

**P.S: If your're offened with the subject matter then I don't suggest you continue reading, because the rest of this story will be extremely crack filled and pervy xD don't say i didn't warn you!**


End file.
